<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll have that drabble now by Rabentochter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567122">I'll have that drabble now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's drabbles, M/M, seriously you should just expect everything and nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron drabbles, in various scenarios, tropes, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am feeling burned out and just trying to get back into the swing. I'll update these whenever I have another batch written, I might aim to get some down every other day or so.</p>
<p>The tags are vague, they won't get super specified, I'll put into the notes what you can expect that might get triggering, if I missed something let me know 👌 </p>
<p>The <b>Major Character Death</b> drabble is "We have to go" in case you don't feel like reading about that &lt;3</p>
<p><b>Figging</b> for "Have you lost your damned mind"</p>
<p>Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this small Odyssey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>There never was an us</strong>
</p>
<p>Tony looked at the Avengers, each of their faces. They all looked determined, only Bruce was sad, Thor almost… <em>giddy. </em>But this was the last time he’d see them from such proximity without knowing the next second they’d try their best to shoot him down.</p>
<p>“And you’re sure you want to go down this path, Tony?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>“Did we, the group, mean nothing to you?” Steve’s voice was quiet. “Is it so easy to leave us for him?”</p>
<p>“There never was an us, Steve.” A frown. “The Avengers were never mine, don’t you remember?”</p>
<p>It was no a lie.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>You told her no</strong>
</p>
<p>When Tony left the Tower, a car was waiting for him. Happy was driving him somewhere, where to, Tony didn’t know. Loki made a point out of keeping their meet-up places a secret. It was kind of exciting.</p>
<p>“You told her no?”</p>
<p>“I did.” His heart was still aching when he remembered Pepper’s face. The grim set around her mouth. He knew how it was to lose. “But I couldn’t keep lying to her.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Happy sighed. “I’m not happy that you chose Loki over her, but if it is what makes you happy.”</p>
<p>“It is.” Tony smiled softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I can’t</strong>
</p>
<p>“Anthony, you cannot wear red <em>and </em>green at the same time.”</p>
<p>“I can’t?” Tony didn’t turn around, his hands already fishing for a different jacket. “Watch me. You’ll be blown away by how much I can.”</p>
<p>“Anthony, <em>elskan—” </em></p>
<p>“Nope, nope.” Tony tsk’ed. “You can’t change my mind. You drove me to this, Loki, don’t you understand?”</p>
<p>A sigh. “Oh, I understand all too well. I simply had the hope that you would react differently once and listen to your own fashion sense.”</p>
<p>“I make fashion, it doesn’t make me,” Tony replied blasé and pulled out a bright red jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>We have to go</strong>
</p>
<p>“Tony, we have to go. <em>Now—” </em></p>
<p><em>No. </em>He didn’t want to go. He was still trying to feel Loki’s pulse.</p>
<p>“Tony, the Tower is going to collapse any second now. He didn’t— c’mon—”</p>
<p>He felt Thor shaking his shoulders, until he found a grip at the armour.</p>
<p>“I can’t <em>leave</em> him here! Thor—”</p>
<p>“We must.” Thor used his full strength against him to tear him away from Loki’s body.</p>
<p>Tony flailed, tried to get out of Thor’s iron grip but the suit had been made useless.</p>
<p>That was why Loki had thrown himself in front of Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Have you lost your damned mind </strong>
</p>
<p>“Have you lost your damned mind?”</p>
<p>Loki arched a brow, the ginger root in his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re not gonna put that thing inside me!”</p>
<p>Loki hummed. “I think I understand now why I have been told to do this while you’re in a blindfold.”</p>
<p>“You talked to other people about<em> that?” </em></p>
<p>“I wanted to make sure the ginger isn’t going to hurt you.” Loki blinked, thrown by the aggression in Anthony’s voice. “You mortals die because of a simple wound or because of too much alcohol. How am I supposed to know if ginger doesn’t have some unlucky effects on you?”</p>
<p>“I could have told you that.”</p>
<p>“You would have told me the opposite to be safe from it.Admittedly, it’s been decades since I last used one on me but if you don’t it, I’ll take it.”</p>
<p>“You want a ginger root–“</p>
<p>“Inside of me? Yes. I won’t let this one get wasted.”  </p>
<p>“As long as it’s inside of <em>you.” </em></p>
<p>“I’m not sharing,” Loki replied dryly before he took off both their clothes with his seiðr. “It is mine. You may touch it,” he added generously.</p>
<p>“Funny, how else would you have suggested I put it inside of you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>This is our secret </strong>
</p>
<p>Loki laid awake at night. Anthony was snoring softly next to him, his neck still decorated with love bites. They looked lovely on him.</p>
<p>“You’re staring,” Anthony mumbled.</p>
<p>“Go back and sleep, I’ll keep looking.”</p>
<p>“Haha.” Anthony blinked tiredly. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>“A lot. But you should sleep.”</p>
<p>“And you <em>can’t</em>, talk to me.”</p>
<p>A sigh escaped Loki’s lips. “This, here. Us.” He searched for Anthony’s hand, glad when he found it and could revel in the warmth. “That this is our secret. That nobody can know.”</p>
<p>“You know why—” Anthony started to say.</p>
<p>Loki nodded. “I know why.” Bitterness crept into his voice. “Because I’m the enemy you’re sleeping with and it compromises you.”</p>
<p>“And you’re kind of dead in Thor’s eyes,” Anthony added.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Loki looked back at the dark ceiling. “I wonder what happens if he were to find out I’m alive.”</p>
<p>“He’ll put you back into prison and we’re not going to see each other again for a long time.”</p>
<p>Loki had to concede to that point. He knew how Thor was.</p>
<p>“But if it makes it any better,” Anthony started, his voice sleepy, “I rather spend time with you in secret than none at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff and a bad joke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, and a bad joke. <br/>And I think Loki is high in <b>Are you real</b> but since it's Loki, it also is possible that he feels dramatic. Who knows xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ground</strong>
</p>
<p>Loki sat on the ground, his legs were crossed and his opponent was on the other side. This was a battle of wills, of pure mind power, strategical moves were placed above intuition and heart’s desires. He’d done his move half an hour ago.</p>
<p>It was Anthony’s turn to move one of his black figures.</p>
<p>Loki waited. He watched with curiosity how Anthony was thinking, throwing one plan after the other overboard, planning on taking Loki out as soon as possible.</p>
<p>There was nothing more desirable than to see his lover use his brain.</p>
<p>Chess was foreplay for them both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tea</strong>
</p>
<p>It wasn’t easy, trying to impress a god, and Loki no less. He was a difficult man, not easy to please, and always managed it to see the worst in every situation. He was a pessimist walking on earth with these long, never-ending legs. Tony swallowed dryly, cast a glance towards the set table.</p>
<p>Convincing Loki to spend an evening with him hadn’t been easy – the Trickster wasn’t sure that Tony was worth his time and Natasha was suspecting something.</p>
<p>But here he was, ready for the dinner.</p>
<p>And if Loki didn’t like the wine, then Tony had tea ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> Move</strong>
</p>
<p>Loki tried not to breathe too much, his breaths flat and even.</p>
<p>Anthony was resting on him, using him as his personal body pillow, his face buried in Loki’s neck. The beard was tickling him softly. It was hard, not to move. But not <em>impossible</em>, and Loki had always liked a challenge.</p>
<p>He lifted a hand to run it through Anthony’s curls, fascinated by the softness.</p>
<p>A smile curled on his lips as he realised how content and happy he felt.</p>
<p>Anthony was mumbling in his sleep but it didn’t seem as if he was going to wake up soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I’m lucky </strong>
</p>
<p>Tony stared at the reporters in front of him, all their faces became one. An indistinguishable mass. Their questions were still circulating in his mind.</p>
<p>He supposed he had to start at some point though. “I’m lucky to tell you that Anthony Edward Stark, also known as Tony Stark, alias Iron Man, is no longer on the market. I met someone, and I think, it has future.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t <em>like</em> it, Mrs Everheart.”</p>
<p>“Mr Stark, who is your new flame?”</p>
<p>“He’s the opposite of a flame, really.”</p>
<p>He could hear Thor groaning in his head. Bad joke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Are you real?</strong>
</p>
<p>“Are you real?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, are you?”</p>
<p>Loki gave a shrug. The world was tilting and turning on its axis. Nothing was singular anymore, Stark had two goatees. “Mayhap.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. Does that mean you can make the windows clean?”</p>
<p>“I’m a <em>prince,”</em> Loki said, putting emphasis on the last word. “I <em>don’t clean</em> the windows, these get cleaned <em>for me</em>.”</p>
<p>Stark hummed, he was nodding. “Who is going to do it for you?”</p>
<p>“The one who asks,” Loki replied as if it was obvious.</p>
<p>To be honest, it was.</p>
<p>After all, he was royalty. He didn’t do mundane chores.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Cuddles</strong>
</p>
<p>The wonderful thing about hugs and cuddles was, that if they were <em>good</em>, Tony could spend hours in them. Okay, maybe not hours, he had other things to do, other people to annoy, etc.</p>
<p>Loki was a great cuddler. Tony didn’t get to cuddle him often because Loki wasn’t one for big touchy-touchy-stuff but Tony was allowed to put himself into Loki’s arms when he returned form what Tony called his ‘business trips’. Of course, they weren’t business-business trips but Tony pleaded the fifth.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you too on the way back from the fridge.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Same Problem</strong>
</p>
<p>“As far as I can tell,” Tony said slowly, “we’re both stuck here and face the same problem.”</p>
<p>Loki replied with stoic silence.</p>
<p>“Look, I have never been on another planet, no less spent time on a trash planet, but here we are. I know you, you know me, I feel like helping each other out would be for the best.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Look, you can’t treat me with silence for—”</p>
<p>Loki raised a finger. “Someone’s coming.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t bode well.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a weapon on you?”</p>
<p>“Nope.”</p>
<p>“You fool.” Loki pressed a knife into his hand. “If you wish to survive, <em>use it</em>. Try not to stab yourself or wait for it until we’re safe.”</p>
<p>“I know how a knife works, <em>thank you.” </em></p>
<p>Loki looked at him as if he doubted that very much.</p>
<p>Tony squared his shoulders. He’d show Loki.</p>
<p>But —</p>
<p>Tony’s mouth dropped open as the trashmen? He supposed, came at them and Loki started to fling knives at them. They all fell to the ground, dead.</p>
<p>The knife in Tony’s hand felt useless.</p>
<p>“Well then, what’s the next step, boss?” Tony asked dryly.</p>
<p>“Search them for food, information, <em>anything.” </em></p>
<p>“With the knife?”</p>
<p>“If you wish.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Definitely smut in <b>Edge</b><br/>Implied Cannibalism in <b>Lake</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Edge</strong>
</p><p>Tony couldn’t hold his eyes open. Not, when he was tortured with pleasure – infinite pleasure.</p><p>Loki’s mouth was wrapped around his cock, constantly sucking, and licking. No escape for Tony.</p><p>Not, that he wanted to. A hand was gripping the sheets, trying to hold onto something that felt real and would help grounding him as he raced towards his climax. Not, that he would be allowed to. He still remembered Loki’s words, teasing and so unforgivable cruel that when he’d allow Tony to soil his sheets, he’d be mad with desire by then.</p><p>Loki loved holding him at the edge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Water</strong>
</p><p>When the Avengers suggested a vacation, Loki hadn’t voiced his opinion. He rather preferred to gauge his <em>colleagues’ </em>faces. They’d been full of delight, bar Stark’s. His had been one of dread and it turned expressionless a few seconds later when there were talks of an island.</p><p>Loki hadn’t understood.</p><p>Now the Avengers were frolicking in the sea and Stark left on the beach with a device in his hands, puzzle pieces came together to form a picture.</p><p>He walked out of the water, sitting down next to Stark.</p><p>“I prefer cold areas,” he said to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bird </strong>
</p><p>Tony took the message from the bird, opening it with greedy eyes as he walked to his cheese fridge.</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Stark,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I regret to inform you that your teaching must do <span class="u">some</span> good because I received an A from Professor Pym earlier today in the Physics’ exam.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It still makes no sense to me I must learn your aged ways of science but alas, needs must—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though I believe I owe you one dinner in a romantic setting, as you described it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the Maverick Dorm, 8:13pm. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring Wine, I have taken care that you shan’t hunger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Sea</strong>
</p><p>Some days at sea were horrible, strong storms and the highest waves one never wished to face again.</p><p>Some days were spent in pursue of another ship they’d heard about, some fancy English one. Tony enjoyed blasting their ships full of holes before he and his crew would ravage the ship for what it was worth, and then sink it to the ground.</p><p>Some days though, Tony sat in the crow’s nest with a bottle of rum and Loki was next to him. The former English man didn’t talk much but when he did?</p><p>An English ship drowned soon after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lake</strong>
</p><p>Tony had been patiently waiting in the lake, kept his tail still as he hid in the reeds. He was waiting for the man to walk into the water, hunger was gnawing at his stomach.</p><p>It had been too long and only ever fish—</p><p>He’d been too hasty in earlier days, didn’t pay much attention as humans stopped visiting because they heard about the drownings. He thought they wouldn’t be so clever.</p><p>And this man? He stood at the shore, his eyes just a few to the left where Tony was hiding.</p><p>“I come to bargain.”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened.</p><p>
  <em>Oh? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Swamp</strong>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Loki turned around, already laughing on the inside. “Did I not tell you to watch where you’re going?”</p><p>“You did.” Howardson crossed his arms. “And yet, here we are, in the middle of a swamp because you said we needed to leave Asgard <em>immediately.” </em></p><p>“I did, didn’t I.” Loki tilted his head.</p><p>“Yes, you did, you peacock.” Howardson sighed. “You know, whatever you’re planning it better be worth it because I have mud <em>inside </em>of my <em>shoes</em>, and it’s disgusting.”</p><p>“I promise it’ll be worth it.”</p><p>“Good. Because otherwise you can carry me back to the palace by yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>